


Look At Me

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's really gay, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, SO MUCH FLUFF, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is called Nines, funky gay robots, only mentioned - Freeform, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Nines, are you stuttering?” A smile. The smile he’s waited for. Nines isbreathless.His focus is now on only Connor’s mouth. Only on Connor.“Perhaps.” He whispered, bumping foreheads with the droid and shuddering pleasantly when he felt Connor press into him. Not rejecting his touch. Nine’s hand hadn’t left Connor’s side, and Connor wouldn’t have it any other way, if he were honest. The small squeeze was lovely whenever he moved or Nines responded.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> You know the chase scene where it's Connor V Kara??
> 
>  
> 
> This is like that except when you miss the QTEs, only, Connor doesn't get as fucking wasted

Connor couldn’t help but to stare at the silently tasking android, who steadily ignored the long list of curses falling past Gavin’s mouth, eyes twitching as he finished up a report and sent it in. The only reason Connor knew that was because he was the RK900’s predecessor and that’s what he typically did whenever he had finished analyzing a crime scene. He wasn’t entirely sure what was so captivating about the other model- besides the fact that he was better then Connor in every way imaginable. Maybe it was the way that Nines held himself: _Dominating, unemotional, stoic_. In simple terms, he looked like a machine. But held the arrogant air that he was above everyone within the department- granted he was, but showing it was different!

 

He wished he knew what kinds of upgrades Nines had, the things that made him better then Connor. He had long held the desire to form a sort of companionship with the other detective but held himself back. An emotion he’s come to terms with as apprehension kept himself glued to Hank’s side. The familiarity of it keeping his stress levels down, he could still hear the words of heartless cruelty pouring from Amanda’s lips. 

 

_“You’ve become obsolete. You will be deactivated.”_

 

Despite accomplishing his mission, doing everything CyberLife had wanted, he was to be thrown aside. So, to him, it was perfectly logical for him to hold some concerns about confronting the very machine that was going to be the death of him. And maybe he was subconsciously putting those bad feelings to a face now that he no longer had Amanda to blame. 

 

“Connor- you listenin’?” Hank rasped, scowling once he noticed his partner’s attention elsewhere then what they had been discussing. Connor snatched his sights away, quickly becoming embarrassed that he had been caught. It must’ve been so obvious that he was oogling if Gavin was barking laughter while chanting other flowery names at him. 

 

“Apologies, Lieutenant.” Connor straightened himself, perched proudly on the edge of Hank’s desk. It was still as messy as the first day Connor had walked into the department but lately only the spot where he sat reminded organized and clear. He knew it meant Hank put forth the effort to keep it open for him, made the open space an invitation for him to sit on and rehearse a case or just to make small talk. 

 

“It’s going to be a thunderstorm tonight and we have to-“

 

“ -finish up any unregistered reports. I’ve already downloaded all the files from both our terminals, and I can have them all done by the end of the day. There is nothing to worry about should the power in the station go out.” Hank noted at how bright Connor shone when he gave an impressed huff at the excellent deduction, maybe he had needed the small win, so Hank didn’t comment on it. 

 

The lieutenant was about to open his mouth but shut it when he noticed the sudden twitching in both Connor’s eyes, the swirling LED spun in endless yellow circles before the android was on his feet and staring Hank down. “There’s a crime scene- a victim is in danger. We must hurry.”

 

And that was all it took for Hank to be rushing towards his own car and flying down the icy streets of Detroit towards the area. The ride didn’t take long, not with the broken speed-limits and the sirens clearing the path towards it, and for once the android let it go. The one to report the crime had been Chris, a co-worker he is now quite friendly with, and from all that he could gather it was an emotional blunder. A deviant, new to most of the feelings and experiences now, had unsightly snapped on their human lover once they found out another spouse was involved. Things had already gone bad, but it only dropped further into complications when they learned of a child bot involved in the mix. 

 

The duo were taking up their positions; Hank gathering officers and dishing out commands as Connor surveyed the scene to gather what little information he could before barging in on the situation. There wasn’t much, and he hated going into these things so blindly, his coin being the only thing to anchor his whirling processors. To his surprise, he found a glimpse of white towering just at the edge of his sights. Turning, he was shocked to see RK900 there. 

 

He looked as pristine as ever, hair perfectly styled and his posture the definition to elegant. He looked like he had the entire ordeal under wraps, but was simply staring at Connor. Grey-blue eyes making his fingers catch the coin with more force then needed, the sound echoing around as the raindrop began to wet the team. 

 

Nines grew a better understanding of why people loved the older model so much. He had such a soft, _drawing_ effect on others, ones that Nines himself had been corrected in having. He wasn’t built for pleasantries or harbored much social skills in his programing, he was only there to collect evidence and stop perps in a much more orderly, efficient manner that most only could desire. But the android before him was rather….odd. In an intoxicatingly interesting way that absorbed Nines’ attention entirely. 

 

He remembered spotting Connor’s file as CyberLife worked to double cross him, became fascinated in the ways that the other droid overrode his programing in favor of one human and a feeble minded revolution. The fidgeting quirk just another way to integrate with the humans that became so unique to the one RK800 model that there was no denying it as anything other then solely Connor. The warmth and light that trickled into any object or person whenever he smiled that dazzlingly tender one, the subtle easygoing feeling of serenity when with him. The beauty marks that glimmered like stars along his synthetic skin- Connor always was able to evoke anomalies within his own programing. Nines resent it.

 

Even now, when his eyes were watching the android’s back as he marched into the heated scene with no hesitation or fear. The way his uniform clung to him and professional voice carried strong with his pitch as he announced his entrance. Nines had to wait, with alerts constantly blocking his view of Connor about the situation or of information. He wondered if Connor has anything to use to his advantage, if his sensors picked up on the things Nines’ could. The probability was moderate. Nines was the better model, after all, and he knew Connor knew it too. Could tell in the way he regarded him, how he always backed down whenever he stalked past. 

 

Nines both hated and loved it. 

 

Nines loved the way Connor had to look up at him, raised his head just the slightest bit to catch his eyes. He even adored the way Connor's system seemed to stall before he said anything else, immediately loosing the ability to hold the look. He liked how Connor sometimes lost himself in his thoughts and drifted to look at him, even the looks he threw Gavin whenever a comment the human would make would be a bit too harsh- not that Nines minded much. He knew the detective was a rather ill-tempered fellow. 

 

But what Nines couldn’t stand was the fact that Connor was _never_ anywhere near him. Always perched at Hank’s desk like an obedient lapdog or hanging to his side like a koala. All he talked about was Hank: how Hank made him laugh, what Hank did that morning, at night, Hank’s dog, Hank’s house, Hank, _Hank, Hank._ Sometimes, the topic would change to someone at the station. But it was never about himself, or about RK900. Never about CyberLife unless it pertained to a case. Nothing for him to latch onto, no time for either of them to gather proper bearings of the other. It was an occurrence that Nines personally hated. He _wanted_ more moments with his predecessor. He _wanted_ his own conversations. He _wanted_ his own place in Connor’s life. 

 

Of course, Nines couldn’t understand why he wanted these things. They didn’t help any mission that he knew of, didn’t _enhance_ any pace or quell a problem. He wasn’t sure why it was even a _problem_ in the first place, because he shouldn’t care. But he did. He did so much so that when a door banged open and Connor took off out a broken window after the now running android, did he realize just how distracting everything was. He’d had issues with reports and interrogations because of all his thinking, but this-

 

This was an alarming qualm that he couldn’t let fester and further corrupt his work. 

 

He was following after as soon as his processors cleared and refocused on the task at hand. He saw that blue grey jacket swerve towards a busy highway, the rain was coming down hard- visibility was steadily decreasing and inhibiting proper movement. His UI appeared before he could even scan the flying cars before him-

 

_**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 45%** _

 

-a loud clack of thunder painted the area in a brilliant flash of white before mellowing out to it’s basic tones. Human drivers would definitely be affected, the automated vehicles turned into killers if anything obstructed them. Movement on his HUD caught his gaze as Connor jumped the holographic warning. 

 

_**RATE OF SUCCESS: 22%** _

 

That was too low a rate for Nines, he even checked the probability of human error and the difference was skyrocketing. The mission was top priority, but not at the risk of the entire case being delayed because of android replacement. But androids couldn’t get replaced like they used to. Deviancy was something learned and not programmed, experiences and memories never being recycled, viable data lost forever. And Connor was _headed right for it._ Nines didn’t even _want_ to think about the emotional toll it would take on the people around him- the mere _idea_ of Connor dead leaving a malfunction-like feeling in his circuits. 

 

“Connor, stop!” He heard a similar call heeded by the lieutenant, far, far behind them both. Whether Connor received their pleas or not was up for question. Even Nines found it hard to locate certain sounds over the roaring of motors and the sharp cut of wind, rain, and thunder. 

 

The water was quickly drenching the roads, his shoes sliding amongst the cement even when he stayed still to dodge a few speeding taxis- Connor soon realized this too when he nearly got run over by a truck. His shoulder got snagged, leaving him to stumble and fall onto the white line. Two cars were headed right for him. 

 

Nines was quick to rush over, hurling himself over the smaller cars- _logically_ he knew he should just leave the android for the sake of his mission. He knew it in his program that the _mission_ came before _everything_ , Connor knew it too. He should keep going until his hands gripped tight onto the perp’s sleeve and he brought them in for an interrogation. But he couldn’t bring himself to make it past the fallen model. Instead of running on, catching up where his predecessor failed, he _stopped._

 

Nines picked up the shaken droid, who seemed to not have a clue about which way was up or down, and slung him over the other railing into the midsection. 

 

The ground was the first thing Connor really identified, his hands balling in soft grass and wet dirt before the waves of screeching tires came into play. He remembered slipping and getting knocked back, felt himself collide with the side of a rushing car- his head had slammed into the cement in an unforgiving manner and now he was…..out of traffic? He remembered being jostled, looking up he could make out boots thudding away on the other side, scrambling up the runny mud walls of the shoulder. 

 

The case- the deviant! _Crap_ \- how could he make a careless mistake? Before he could even make it up, a firm grip was placed onto him. Tilting his head he saw his successor in all his pristine glory. Outfit perfect and jaw defined, steely eyes boring into his own before analyzing his body- wait, Nines was scanning him? Why?

 

“Th- _The android!_ ” Connor rasped, was one of his communication systems knocked offline? He was positive he wasn’t always so quiet sounding and wheezy. Which was strange, considering he didn’t have real lungs, or could breathe. Maybe it was his auditory unit that wasn’t functional. “ _Nines, it’s getting away!_ ”

 

“So it seems,” Came his even reply. He shuddered at the _husky_ voice ghosting so close to him. Nope, auditory unit was working fine. Those icy blues consuming the older model and leaving him looking lower, at the other’s broad shoulder. Much broader then his own, probably could carry twice as much weight and sustain things easier then him. He wondered what Nines looked like down past his uniform- and even further, past the synthetic skin and plates. Most likely amazing- uh, _why was he even thinking about this?_

 

He slumped, eyes returning to the now disappearance of a figure in the distance. They had gotten away, Connor had failed. He wanted to check on himself but found he couldn’t bring himself to focus. The entire world seemed to double and he couldn’t raise his hands to rub the haziness away. He only noticed the strong, protective holding he was in once his shoulder softly knocked into a sturdy frame. Nine’s chest shrouding- wait, _Nine’s chest!?_

 

Turning completely around, Connor found himself to be in the taller droid’s arms, his piercing gaze never having left his figure and now he was squirming under such an intense yet unyielding expression. Except. There was…. _two_ Nines? What? “N-Nines?”

 

“Your self-disnostic has been disabled, along with other mobility systems.” He chimed softly, using a tone that was so _tender_ Connor wasn’t sure he had heard him right. Apparently his wide eyes mirrored themselves in the rain puddles, which should be on the ground, but seemed to float around their heads. Okay…so, maybe some of his units had been damaged..but he was positive he was operational. 

 

_**[ Warning: Progressing without repairs may result in systems overheating or worse.]** _

 

Connor sighed, heavy as he shook his head. The display only glitched more into his sights and blocked his vision, finally, when Nines drew his chin up to look at him did the alerts melt away. His confusion was mimicked in the other android’s eyes, as if he didn’t understand why he was leaning so close either, but Connor appreciated the steadying touch. It helped him focus and was calming when every wire felt like he should panic. He didn’t notice his eyes slipping shut as he drew near.

 

_**[Beginning Repairs, May lead to a full reboot. Progress anyway?]** _  
__**> Yes.  
-No.**

 

_**[Repairs began. . . ]** _

 

Both knew the sounds of whirling fans struggling to keep their core temperature at bay, but neither could tell _which_ had started up first and for what reasons. Nines only broke away from invading Connor’s space when he heard the rough, troubled barking of the lieutenant. 

 

“Connor! Don’t move, okay! Fuckin’- Are you alright!? That was insane!”

 

He went to answer but stopped when he felt Nines’ hand slip down from up on his own torso to his waist, holding him in a lax sort of grip. It reminded him of the failed mission, but things could’ve gone better if Nines had pursued the culprit instead of picking him up from the road. Of course, Connor was grateful that he had done it, but that wasn’t usually like the stoic android at all. He worried he might get told off for reckless behavior, and all the things he should’ve done better. Though his hold remained gentle- almost tentative. 

 

When his successor wasn’t looking at him, he snuck his own glance. Nine’s hair curled slightly, more small tufts dangling onto his forehead and making him appear quite soft. Connor had the urge to brush it back. He was almost certain he would’ve if he could shake the nauseating swaying that seemed to be his surroundings, evidently his hand didn’t move an inch. 

 

He could see Nines’ lips moving, his processors too slow to pick up on the words, man….Nines had pretty lips. Distinct and _plump_ , expertly shaped like CyberLife had every intention of making him the definition of perfect. Which they really did have in mind, he supposed. But their execution was beyond flawless. 

 

_**[Rebooting in. . . 1 minute. . . ]** _

 

Nines simply assumed Connor was trying to read his lips, not just admire them, so when he was met with no answer but a dopey smile instead- he decided to take matters into his own hands. He lifted Connor into his arms, carefully slinking back over the railing and onto the road. There was a sizable gap within the traffic and when the timing was right, Nines took it. He wasn’t sure why his data was now being used to save that moment: _Connor gazing gently at him, chocolate eyes melting in their affection as they dazed at him, seemingly swooning. Heart shaped grin plastered on messy, unkept hair._

 

He didn’t know he was still staring at the android until Hank appeared before them both, attempting to take Connor from out of his arms. Nines promptly took a step back, grip tightening on the other RK as if he needed to be protected. He found himself saying, “Connor cannot be moved excessively. I will watch over him to make sure he makes an optimal recovery and transfer any data reverent to the case or to him to your terminal.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to justify why he was holding onto his predecessor but refused to let him be put in the hands of another. _He was more capable anyway._ He always was, which never made any sense to Nines when Connor would go to Hank for advice or for anything else. It was almost _satisfying_ to hold onto Connor, feel the weight of him against his chest, be trusted enough to watch over him as he was vulnerable. 

 

“Is he-..okay?” Hank scoffed, hands itching to attempt to pry his partner away but keeping himself in check. Nines would feel dirty about the excuse if the _warmth_ buzzing in his circuits weren’t overpowering coherent thought. 

 

He glanced down at Connor, saw the peaceful look, another quick scan showed him to be rebooting. Probably for the best, seeing as agitated as Hank was, Nines knew Connor would do everything in his power to assure the lieutenant. Overexert himself. Probably overheat. “He has begun self-repairs and will be in standby until he is done.”

 

Seemingly content with the answer, Hank backed off and left Nines to his devices. The human hovered but didn’t press anything further, and no one else batted an eye. 

 

Now settled down onto the cushions of the faculty couch in the break room, Nines let out an unnecessary sigh. A trait he picked up from his predecessor, the rush of air seemed to cool his roaring thirium. It _always_ pumped quicker whenever Connor was around, just like how his processors all narrowed down onto the android whenever he came into view or thought. He wanted to talk to Connor, even though they had never really spoken before- but he wished they did. 

 

Nines wants nothing more then to make Connor smile, the ones that seemed to only be directed at Hank or Sumo, the soft ones that made his regulator stop in it’s task. He wanted to hear the quiet laughter and snort that Connor exchanged with Hank during their bouts of sarcasm, Nines wanted it all. _The lingering touches after a hug, the knowing glances, the devotion and trust._

 

He pulled the other RK closer to his body, burying his face into the crook of the other android’s neck, how ridiculous was he acting? Amanda would certainly be ashamed of his behavior, his irrational thoughts and off-task priorities. And as he longed to feel Connor reciprocate his current snuggle, the droid was deep into stasis. And he’d have to wait. 

 

______________________________________

 

_**[Systems Online, Exiting stasis. Run diagnostic?]** _  
__**> Yes.  
-No.**

 

_**[Running Diagnostic. . . ]** _

 

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 

 

_**[All Systems Fully Operational.]** _

 

Connor checked his internal clock and ran through a few programs to see how much time had utterly passed. Only two hours and forty-five minutes since he was last functioning, which compared to other instances, wasn’t the worst or the longest he had taken. Slowly, feeling started to creep into his limbs, and he felt….. _something_ against him.

 

Strong, nimble hands lay around his middle, keeping him resting against another sturdy surface. No- only one arm was wrapped snuggly around him, the other was gently combing through his hair. The feeling was oddly relaxing and kept him still, even though Connor could move, he had no wish to. He wanted to savor the feeling, quite liked the way his programs stilled and just let him be. 

 

Tender pressure was on the side of his neck and shoulder, he didn’t feel threatened or in any danger, so he didn’t react. Why was he even in such a peaceful moment- this wasn’t Hank, whoever it was. Why was he even away from the lieutenant?

 

The last he remembered was seeing Nines- curly haired and almost….alarmed? No, that couldn’t be it. Nines didn’t express himself. Liking to remain unexpressive to withhold his thoughts or opinion on things, feeling like it was a privilege to know more then he let on. But thinking about Nines being concerned over his being was, well, it got him feeling light as a feather. 

 

But there was a glint in those stormy eyes, one of _wanting_ and _desire_ \- perhaps for the mission they had failed. Or maybe for the need to prove himself. Whatever it was, Connor gained a knew sense of clarity as he slowly woke more to his surroundings. It wasn’t just Nines in the world after all, he was in the department again. On the sofa that Hank sometimes complained about at home, in the break room he avoided because of the murmurs of the other workers. 

 

No one was in the small room, or the entire building judging by the silence. It was just him and Nines, _huh._

 

Cracking an eye open, Connor peered out of the corner of his sights and spotted the upgraded model lounging behind him. Pulled flush against his own back and focusing on the small iPad in his hand, images blurred past as words began to past in full across the text box. Working, Nines was working, and doing a damn good job at it. 

 

His face didn’t seem set on being void but strangely serene with the calm ocean of his eyes. Connor felt the swiping of his thumb parting more of his hair, unknowingly brushing the strands into a perfect style and repeating, taming the damp curls into uniform regulation. A smile spread onto his face without his permission, and he leaned into the loving touch, pressing back onto the chest that kept him upright. 

 

The shocked, taken aback look Nines held was one Connor saved to his memories, archived into his own special folder right next to the ones for Sumo and Hank. Nine's eyes flying up and down his figure before it fixated on his LED, finally settling down to his face. Taking him in full. 

 

“How do you feel?” Nines murmured dumbly, setting the small iPad down and abandoning his previous work. His attention was solely captured by Connor, a look he’s seen before from across the precinct but thinking nothing of it. Now though, it seemed to be kinder then he remembered. 

 

“I am fully functional, but am uncertain upon how I ended up here.” Connor’s lips drew into a thin line, face turning slightly to look at the other android. “Will you fill me in on what happened?”

 

“You ended up rebooting for repairs and additional installations, I merely gave you a place to rest here and ordained your recoup.” The condescending tone was eradicated from his voice, Connor noted. Curiosity filled him. Nines was insanely different then he was used to, the need to find out not only his coding, but a personal inkling he needed to quell. 

 

“Why did you leave the criminal and come after me?” 

 

“…”

 

“You _could’ve_ apprehended him, but you didn’t.” He pressed, finding the scrunched brow look quite cute on Nine’s face. “Why?”

 

“I-..,” Uncertainty rang clear as day. Connor felt drawn. “... am unsure.”

 

His gaze dropped, finding a new interest in the floor. He watched Nine’s LED spin yellow, skipping to red only once before it returned. He was thinking. Which he noticed Nines did a lot, Connor admitting to always keeping an eye on the other RK, and feeling a bit thankful he has. When Nines felt he came to enough sensibility, he looked right into Connor's eyes. 

 

“I felt concern, I believe, and nothing akin to my Social Regulation’s programming. I did not want misfortune to befall you, Connor. So I acted and am glad I had done so.” It was a bold move, but one thing Nines had yet to feel, was shame. Maybe he was grateful he knew no bounds, being as Connor’s face lit up in surprise and maybe something else. “You’re safe."

 

The corner’s of his mouth drew up into a small grin, hand taking the one entangled in his own hair and bringing it to hold his cheek. Nines merely let him place his hand, stiffened before he relaxed as Connor’s own drew around it to keep it in place. He leaned into the touch again, turning more into Nine’s lap then anything, giving their close proximity. 

 

“That I am, thanks to you. Have you stayed with me all this time?” If Nines had salvia like humans, he knew his mouth would’ve felt dry when the softness leaked through his predecessor’s voice and _drugged_ him. He liked that- it made his systems stammer. Hurt in an addicting way that made him feel _warm._

 

“I- Yes.” _Software Instability Detected._

 

He leaned close, pulled by some force in his wires. When Connor hummed invitingly, staying in place, brown eyes flickering to keep contact with his own before dropping to his mouth and returning up. His artificial heart must have stopped, he was sure. Absolutely positive. 

 

“Nines, are you stuttering?” A smile. The smile he’s waited for. Nines is breathless. His focus is now on only Connor’s mouth. Only on Connor. 

 

“Perhaps.” He whispered, bumping foreheads with the droid and shuddering pleasantly when he felt Connor press into him. Not rejecting his touch. Nine’s hand hadn’t left Connor’s side, and Connor wouldn’t have it any other way, if he were honest. The small squeeze was lovely whenever he moved or Nines responded. 

 

It cemented it’s place. Told him how unwilling Nines was to let him go, how adamant about keeping him within reach. It made his cheeks tint blue. 

 

“You’re clingy.” Connor chuckles, slipping his own fingers in between his successor’s. Wallows in the way Nines actively slows, processes, evaluates. The look is dazzling. 

 

“Only for you,” He utters lamely. His breath is caught in his throat, hand itching to bring Connor’s face nearer. As he closes the distance, there’s no protest heard, which brings him in further. 

 

His lips meets Connor’s own plump ones, the feeling is nice, for such an odd action. He still meets no resistance and lets his teeth take the other’s bottom lip, bite and nimble as a form of question, earning a quiet gasp as that tempting mouth parts for him. Nines lets his tongue explore the one thing it’s been burning to be in, his sensors going haywire. 

 

All their most important and sensitive processors was installed there, on the tongue and inside the mouth, making it so vital to their missions. And all Nines was getting on his UI was to hear _more_ from Connor, taste _more_ , feel _more_ , to get him to seek Nines out. 

 

He turns his own sensitivity up, groaning in the pleasantries that over take him as he presses closer against his predecessor, _feels_ Connor do the same. His hands are draping over Nine’s shoulders, head tilting to allow Nines more room, better access. And he takes full advantage. He tastes Connor, the chemical components necessary to sanitize their analyzing biocomponents unique to only them both. Nines tastes thirium in a low dosage- most likely from the collision and the drop to the ground- gets a notification from what model it’s from and the serial number. His feedback is so entirely _Connor_ that he feels overwhelmed, but doesn’t even attempt to draw away. He loves basking in Connor’s touches, having all the focus on _him_ , be the cause of his squirming. 

 

Nines especially loves the tender slips between their lips, the sounds of want, as a result by Nines himself. Connor climbing and pushing his way into his lap as he encourages Nines further. Both want this to carry on, but it’s Nines who finds it in himself to break apart. He seers the look: _blown away, blushing bright blue, stunted, reddened lips, soft hair and yearning eyes._

 

“I…I have wanted to try that.” He admits, finding it in himself to speak. Though it’s husky and withdrawn, and sees Connor nodding too. 

 

His predecessor holds up his hand, in a sinful invitation as his skin peels away and reveals the white underneath. Nines can’t find it in himself to not connect to it, feel the bursting emotions that lie inside the other RK. Hank and Sumo can go one night without Connor. They both silently agree as they bath in one another, processing and taking in more and more. Learning more. Always more. 

 

Neither can find the care to break away, chest to chest, foreheads touching once more as they share emotions and lingering looks over the past months. There was always something both were missing, having found it, they were hesitant to let it go. 

 

“We should do that more, Nines.” Connor whispers, already drawing close. And Nines agrees. Doesn’t know why it’s so _intoxicating_ but doesn’t bother to figure it out anymore. Only allows himself to indulge. 

 

_**Objective: Complete.** _

_**< < Connor: Lover↑** _

**Author's Note:**

> this was really self indulgent since I openly thirst for rk1700 content
> 
>  
> 
> I also love reed900 and might be throwing that fic out soonish
> 
>  
> 
> prepare


End file.
